Platform 9 34
by sheoflittleimportance
Summary: Sirius finally admits his feelings...first fic so be niceeeeeee...r


Platform 9& ¾

By

Sheoflittleimportance.

Rating PG-13

Category: romance fluff implied slash

Disclaimer: Nothings mine sits in corner and cries

Remus Lupin looked around the crowded platform for his three best friends James Sirius and Peter. He hadn't seen them since term had ended and apart from the occasional owl he had had no contact with tem. He understood, James and Sirius had been on holiday and peter had been grounded all summer for his bad marks.

It was the start of their 7th and final year and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus sighed winding his fingers through his longish light brown hair he hadn't had it cut like he normally did and he waited nervously for Sirius's opinion.

Suddenly he spotted James pushing towards him with peter at his side. No Sirius? Remus glanced quickly behind him but he couldn't see him only a tall handsome man with elbow length ebony black hair. Their eyes met and Remus 's heart somersaulted. It was Sirius…

"Moony!" James called as he got to Remus "It's good to see you."

"Yeah." Said Remus not taking his eyes from Sirius's

"God Remus any one would think that you aren't glad to see us!" James said laughing.

"Leave him Prongs. It was full moon last night." Sirius said shaking his head his hair flying everywhere. "How's it been?" he asked

"It's been hell without you." Remus sighed making his words only for Sirius.

"Well it couldn't be helped. We _did_ try to get you to come with us but…" James said.

"I understand. I know." Remus said, "It was too dangerous."

"Remus could you help me with this essay for Filtwick?" said peter "it's on the history of banishment charms. Its late already but…"

Remus tore his eyes away from Sirius to look at Peter. "Yeah sure." He said kindly.

"Let's get on the train," said James. "We'll tell you all about or holiday. We went on an airplane."

Remus laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

"Ok." He nodded and started to follow them.

"Um Remus could I speak to you for a moment?" Sirius said quietly "Alone." He said looking pointedly at peter.

"Oh." Peter turned red and scurried off after James

"What do you want?" Remus asked

"I wanna speak to you." Sirius led him to a quite corner.

"Well what do you want? The trains going to leave without us."

"I that is we picked out a present for you." Sirius stumbled over his words.

Remus suddenly noticed a small flat box Sirius held tightly in his hand.

"What is it?" Remus asked looking up into the taller mans eyes

Sirius gave him the box. "I know it's not very good but I- I mean we though that you might like it but-well if you don't…" he trailed off nervously running a hand through his hair.

Remus opened it lying on the soft blue velvet was a ring made of silver.

"But Sir-"

"I know it's silver." Sirius interrupted "But its special it's fair silver so it won't burn you. Do you like it?"

"Sirius I…" Remus failed

"It's just that I've been wanting to tell you something for ages and this summer really proved to me that it wasn't going to go away and I reckoned I couldn't do it by owl and James agrees. I mean he doesn't know its you he thinks its one of lily's friends but I didn't tell him that he just assumed I mean he …"

"Sirius?" Remus had only ever seen Sirius like this once before and that was in their 4th year when Sirius had worked out that Remus was a were wolf. "Sirius calm down talk to me."

Sirius smiled weakly. "Iloveyouwillyougooutwithme?" he said in a rush.

"What?" Remus yelped…

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked you it doesn't matter." Sirius said quickly "Just forget that I said anything."

"Padfoot." Remus said knowing the nickname would calm his pacing friend down "Padfoot listen to me calm down I..." he realises he still had the box contained the ring in his hand. He tentively ran a finger over it yanking it away before the burning could start but it didn't. He picked up the ring and still it didn't burn.

"Padfoot it doesn't burn." Remus said in wonder

"I told you it wouldn't." Sirius stopped his pacing. "Try it on."

Remus tried to put on the ring but his hand trembled too much.

"Here let me help." Sirius took the ring from Remus and slipped it gently onto Remus's finger

Remus looked up into Sirius eyes. "Sirius I lo…"

"Come on let's get on the train."

Remus followed Sirius into their usual compartment like nothing had happened.

All the while listening to James describe his and Sirius's holiday and helping peter with his essay Remus's mind whirled 'Had Sirius really meant what he had said?' Remus thought that he had but he was getting more and more confused. He felt the same why that Sirius did but he had lacked the courage to say anything. Remus was too scared that Sirius would find someone else and leave him but then again that didn't sound like the Sirius he knew.

They changed into their Hogwarts robes and got loads of sweets from the trolley when it went passed.

They spent the nest hour quite happily playing exploding poker although they had to teach peter how to play it _again_ and daring each other to taste different Bertie Botts every flavoured beans. Remus ended up being sick when he had eaten a petrol flavoured one.

Sirius sat next to him "are you ok now?"

Remus nodded not daring to open his mouth.

"You're not are you?" Sirius could tell when he was lying.

Remus shook his head. "No." he managed before leaping up and running to the bathroom on board.

"I'll go after him." Sirius said to a concerned James and peter but they were distracted that moment by peters cards blowing up in his face.

Sirius smirked and left the compartment he knocked on the door "Remus?" he called as he heard fresh hecking "Remus are you all right in there?"

He stepped back as he heard the chain being pulled and taps running then barely audible "Scourgify." Remus appeared a few minutes later looking paler then usual.

"Are you ok now?" Sirius asked again

"Yes." Remus nodded "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Not here follow me."

Sirius followed Remus to the little corridor that separated the carriages and watched as Remus magically locked them and cast a silencing charm around them.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" Sirius heart sank.

"About what happened on the platform."

"I told you to forget about it." Sirius said quickly.

"NO! I wont you see there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I've never really had the guts too." Remus took a deep breath "Iloveyoutoo."

"What?!?" Sirius's mouth hung open

"I love you."

"You do?" Sirius asked dumbly.

"Yes I have done since meeting you on the trains the first year." Remus crossed his fingers. "Does the offer still stand?"

"Wha-?" Sirius said unable to get his head round the development Remus loved him back?

"Padfoot? Can you please go out with me? Please?"

Sirius noticed the slight desperateness in Remus voice when he said that and it unfroze him.

"Yes Moony yes yes yes I knew this would happen." Sirius yelled grateful of the silencing charms.

Remus smiled with relief happiness "So now what?"

"Well." said Sirius with a grin on his face "We seal the deal with a kiss."

"Deal?" Remus tried to sound upset but failed.

"Yes deal." Sirius caught Remus in a hug and tilted his head backwards smiling as he pushed his hair out of the way. "I love your hair you've grown it haven't you?"

"Only my hair?" Remus pouted glad he had noticed it

"Well I love all of you Moony." With that Sirius kissed him

Remus's head exploded with the sensation of Sirius lips on his but after a few seconds they broke apart.

Remus laced his fingers through Sirius's hair felling the softness. "We had better get back." He said

"Yeah." Sirius said, "James will be dieing to know what happened."

Remus undid the charms and started to walk back but Sirius caught hold of his hand and they walked back feeling happier then they had done in the two months they had been apart.

"About time." James said when they got back.

"Sorry we took so long." Remus apologised "I was being sick."

"No not that…the 'you two have finally admitted you love each other' thing."

"Wha-?"

"Sirius I can read you like a book we grew up together remember? Anyhowwww." James grinned wickedly "We've been taking bets since year three about how long it would take you two to get together."

Remus was stunned but Sirius laughed, "I knew it. Who won?"

"Lilly."

"I heard my name being mentioned?" the pretty red head beauty had entered the compartment.

James's hand went straight to his hair "Lilly you won."

"You finally done it then?" she asked smiling at Remus and Sirius.

"Yes." Sirius answered, "How much did you win?"

"100 Galleons 29 Sickles and 3 Knuts."

Remus gasped "That much?"

"Yeah well." Said Lilly grinning "The bets have been in place since halfway through year three everyone I our year did it-well 'part from the Slytherin's. Even Dumbledore." She laughed at Remus shocked face.

"Come on guys it was obvious!" Laughter filled the compartment as the train sped towards Hogwarts.


End file.
